User talk:Matoro3311
Hello Matoro3311,and welcome to Custom Bionicles!If you have any questions,please leave me a message. P.S:I read the recent changes a lot,and I read your message to ToaAuserv:You can post any type of Bionicle FanFiction here,whether it be stories,MoC,pictures,etc.,etc. P.P.S:Unfortunately,our other admins (Toa Retyk,Crazy-Lihkan38) are kinda inactive and haven't been on in a while,so you can leave them messages,but they probably will not reply Good luck on your future articles! -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 23:47, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes,you can upload sprites,however,the image uploader doesn't accept .bmp files,although I'll go see if I can fix that ;) :-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:30, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Unfortunately,the Community team has decided that .bmp files take to much space,and will not change the settings to allow .bmp files.You can open the files,then save them as .png files,though,and delete the old ones (but make sure you have all of them re-saved first!) on your computer.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 00:48, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::Not usually,no,but you may post it if you like (just make sure its formatted right)-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 23:05, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Categories I am going to reuse the message I gave to Omega32 when she asked a question about categories. ---- Categories can be made by putting Category:Name of your category at the end of a page.It will be redlinked at first,but click on the red link and type a description and save it.Now it is an official category. Keep putting Category:Name of your category at the end of pages that are related to that genre.Some examples are: *Category:By The Oracle23]](my category) *Category:Help]](pages that are useful) I suggest making your own category first (such as Category:Matoro3311) so you can put all your articles in that category.Once you start your category,put Category:User categories]] on the description.This will make it a sub-category of it. You can also click on Category: in the edit tools and it will type it for you. ---- Hope that helps. -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:10, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Image:Into the Unknown.PNG Re-made Hey Matoro3311: I was wondering if you would like me to redesign your logo for your blog? (Image:Into the Unknown.PNG) You can see a sneak peak of the new version here and decide for yourself. -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 02:02, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome.Also,do you want me to delete the old image?-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 17:33, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Re-writing BL9 It depends on how much of it you will re-write.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:29, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Well,that's okay then,but,you should probably put a template on it saying that it is a canon story,but it has been re-written.I'll make it for you.When I finish it,I'll reply back to you.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:02, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Alright,you can stick this template to the top of the page when you create it: -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:24, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Policy? Actually,no,there is no policy limiting are use of their canon characters in our fanfic.As long as you don't say you made them,I think you'll be fine.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 18:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Its fine,since pretty much everyone considers that the leader of The Order of Mata Nui is Helryx is no longer a spoiler.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:38, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Re: New Into the Unknown Logo I'm not sure what you mean by the background.I could just make the new one for you if you want,just give me the specs.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 18:05, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Ah,ok.here it is.If you want,I'll also put in the Phantoka logo,just give me the word.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 16:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sure,just give me the phantoka logo.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 19:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::All done,go here.You may have to clear your cache to see it.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 16:45, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I saw your page I saw your Into the unknown Part 2 page. Can you edit it a little more? I'd really like to hear what it was about... (ArchlordZerato-Player812 17:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC)) Thanks Tanks for commenting on my talk!!!!!!!! (ArchlordZerato-Player812 21:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC))